


【朱白】初心1

by Ame_Ruriko



Series: 朱砂白月 [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Ruriko/pseuds/Ame_Ruriko





	【朱白】初心1

他有着一张极其清秀好看的脸，头发修的清爽利落的时候，话少没表情的时候，眼神尖锐的看着别人的时候，是成年人的稳重和凌厉，几搓碎发落在额前的时候，笑起来眼角弯弯的时候，双眼空洞发着呆的时候，是少年人的可爱与灵动。

 

至少，白宇是这么觉得的。

 

两年前的入学典礼，白宇看着台上一本正经戴着银边眼镜说话的男生，心里有了一些他自己也琢磨不透的念头。

 

同桌高雨儿笑他，说你这莫非是小说里写的，惊鸿一瞥，乱了心曲。

 

瞎说什么呢，我是那么随便的人吗。白宇随口敷衍了过去，事后又偷偷跑去图书馆翻了翻高雨儿最近常常提到的书。

 

像，真像。他有那么一瞬间，看着书里的主角，以为看到了那个令自己念念不忘的身影，忍不住连声感慨。谁知下一秒，那张脸就出现在了眼前。

 

「同学，我们要关门了，你可以把书借回去，或者，明天再来看。」

 

白宇连忙把书放回了身旁的书架，又偷偷瞄了一眼他胸口挂着的铭牌，朱一龙，高三的学长，原来是图书管理员啊。

 

他笑眯眯的跟着朱一龙走到了图书馆门口，又看着他把门锁好。

 

「你…还有什么事吗？」朱一龙疑惑的看着这个站在一旁始终把目光放在自己身上的人。

 

白宇向来不是脸皮薄的料，却也有些紧张了起来。「呃…那个我就是想像学长请教点事情。」

 

「学长？我还以为你比我大一点呢。」

 

「诶，不是，你不能看我留胡子就觉得我老啊，我是今年刚入学的新生。」看着眼前的人温和的笑了起来，白宇感觉到心里松了一口气。

 

「好吧，那你有什么事呢？」

 

「我、我是文艺委员，咱不是有个黑板报的比赛嘛，想问问看有什么参考资料。」这个时候他倒想起自己是文艺委员了，也不知道是谁前几天还想随便报个主题敷衍了事。「不过没事，不急，离比赛时间还有一个月呢，现在要不先去吃饭？你跟我说你哪天在图书馆执勤，我过来找你就行。」

 

白宇哥俩好的拍了拍朱一龙的肩，突然又觉得自己太主动，把手收了回去。

 

就这样白宇三天两头的跑图书馆，都让他的发小李砚忍不住吐槽，「我怎么不记得你那么爱看书啊？哪次不是我们一起考前抱大腿才过关的？」

 

「怎么的，还不许哥们好好学习了？再说了，去图书馆就一定是学习啊？我那是有重要的事要办！」

 

「哟，什么事还不能告诉我了？难不成还是终身大事啊？」

 

「去去去，说什么呢！」白宇差点就被自家兄弟憋到说不出话来，伸手挠挠头发才发现耳朵已经热的不像话了。

 

一个月的时间，黑板报比赛的时间很快就到了，作为文字委员，白宇要跟着其他班的文艺委员和为数不多的几个美术老师去观摩各个班的黑板报，并进行评分。

 

走到二楼尽头的班级时，前面的同学推开门，就听到了一个有些清冷却很温和的声音，「老师同学们好，欢迎来我们班观摩黑板报。」

站在队伍偏后的白宇，侧了身子看过去，果不其然是朱一龙。悄悄挥了挥手打了个招呼，就看到他在镜片后面好看的眼睛也轻轻垂了眼角。

白宇听见他们班的文艺委员介绍说，黑板报的文字是由班长朱一龙写的，他还曾经拿过硬笔书法的奖。

硬笔书法算什么，我还会软笔书法呢。白宇在心里腹诽了一番，最后还是在评分那一栏写了个大大的满分，理由，字非常好看。

 

后来，白宇就这么和朱一龙熟了起来，成绩也开始有了起色，用他的话说，就是都靠龙哥教的好。期末顺顺利利的拿了个还看得过去的分数，想着给朱一龙打个电话得瑟一下，却是他妈妈接了电话，说朱一龙去市里图书馆复习功课了，之后还有学校的补课要上，让他暂时不要再打来家里了，朱一龙最近都没什么时间。他这才想起，朱一龙快要高考了。他百无聊赖的在家打游戏，又不敢去打扰朱一龙，只得憋了一整个寒假，就等着早些开学好多看他几眼。

 

下学期到来的很快，三月中旬，正是春意盎然生机勃勃的时候，学校发下通知，要举办趣味运动会。和常规运动会不同的是，项目都是一些一对一或是二对二的趣味小游戏，赢了就有小奖品。

 

运动会当天清晨，朱一龙依旧是作为学生代表上台发言，在他之后是老师总结陈词滥调宣布开始，结果陈词还没总结完，淅淅沥沥的下起了小雨，于是决定从室内项目开始实施。

 

没来得及换下西装的朱一龙，站在人群里被人拽住了胳膊，他一回头就看到了白宇指了指角落里一个没什么人玩的项目。

 

「诶，龙哥，我们去试试那个吧！」

白宇也不管朱一龙应了没应，拉着他就往那边挤。

 

「小白，你干什么？」朱一龙被他带到机器旁边才稍稍反应过来是要比赛。

 

「老师，这个怎么比？」

 

「这个啊，就是和举重差不多，看谁举的重，奖品是袖箍，这意思呢就是希望你们能文武双全，劳逸结合。」老师一边说话，一边打量了一下两个人的胳膊，「这位同学看起来应该有锻炼过吧？」

 

「就只是普通的锻炼身体而已。」朱一龙被看得有点不好意思，礼貌性的应了一句。

 

白宇抢先坐上了机器，「那我先试试呗？」

 

60kg，已经让他使出了吃奶的劲了，70kg晃悠的厉害，80kg死活也举不起来了。

 

「你来试试吧」白宇无奈的换了朱一龙上位。

 

朱一龙解了扣子，手上轻轻使力，80kg就举了起来，还意犹未尽的多举了几次，甚至嘴角勾起了一抹笑意。

 

「行吗？」白宇从来没见过朱一龙这么从容不迫还有点小得意的笑，不信邪的又坐了上去。

 

结果，纹丝不动。

 

「不行了不行了，龙哥厉害啊，西装举铁」

 

「来，你的奖品。」

 

老师把一对做工精致的袖箍放在朱一龙的手里。

 

「小白，你要喜欢我可以送你。」

 

「别别，愿赌服输，再说了你又不是不知道我，这玩意儿文邹邹的不适合我，但龙哥你戴着肯定好看。」本来，也是打算送给你的。

 

白宇早就打好了小算盘，所有的项目溜了一圈，发现就这个最适合朱一龙，便故意拉着朱一龙来比赛，就是没想到自己会输罢了。

 

俩人走出体育馆，发现外面雨已经停了，一些室外项目也开始摆了起来。

 

走着走着，就发现一个项目里三层外三层的围了一大群人，白宇按捺不住看热闹的性子，拉着朱一龙又凑了过去。

 

是一个两人协作游戏，一个人背着一个人站在软木条堆成的塔上答题，答错一道题抽一个软木条，直到答对十题没有掉下来，就可以拿到奖品，是一架代步平衡车。

 

奖品很丰厚，意味着游戏也很难，至少还没人能拿走那辆平衡车。

 

「龙哥，我们去试试吧」

「你想什么呢，没看那么多人都没过吗，而且人家都是小情侣去的多，女孩子轻好背，我们俩去，谁背谁？」

「当然是你背我啊！你看我举铁都举不动……」

鲜少看到白宇认栽的朱一龙，忽然猜到了什么，便答应了白宇。

 

两个人一上场，就引起了一波起哄。哦对忘了说，朱一龙是校草级别的美貌，只是个性有点“高冷”，所以女孩子大多不太敢接触他，白宇如果拾掇拾掇，多少是个级草，两大帅哥出场，这时候不尖叫还什么时候叫呢？

 

朱一龙摘了眼镜的样子其实很清秀，眼睛特别的澄澈，他本来也没有太近视，只是戴不惯隐形的就常年戴有框的了，站在他身侧的白宇愣了神，就这么呆呆的看着他。

「上来吧。」朱一龙弯下腰叫他的时候，他才回过神来，慢慢攀上了他的肩。

 

他的肩不宽，但是背上的肌肉很扎实，有一种莫名的安心感，鼻子靠近他的耳后，能闻到淡淡的牛奶味洗发水和汗水混合的味道，一点儿都不刺鼻。

 

所幸朱一龙是学霸，白宇总爱看些有的没的的冷知识，他们很快就答对了五题，五题过后根据规则是可以不用再背着人而改成两个人一起站在上面的。但这个时候一般剩下软木条的面积，只会比一开始小的多，所以两个人一起站立也并不容易。

 

朱一龙稳住双脚之后慢慢的把白宇放了下来，然后两个人站成了一个极其暧昧的姿势，几乎是面对面的搂着腰背，以侧脸的方式看向提问的人。

 

题目越来越难，脚下越来越晃，两个人都能互相感觉到对方抓着自己的手的力度在加深。又答错一题的时候，负责抽软木的人抽到了一块离重心非常近的，两个人立刻失去了平衡。

 

白宇整个人都靠向了朱一龙，然后被朱一龙稳稳的抱住了腰身，勉强支撑了平衡。那一瞬间，或许围观的人并没有看到，但白宇很清楚的感觉到了嘴唇蹭过他的侧脸时，亲到了他的嘴角，扶在腰上的手也确确实实抖了一下。

 

他没敢去看朱一龙的表情，却看到了发梢下发红的耳朵。

 

借着朱一龙的支撑，他们成功答完了最后一道题，拿到了平衡车。

 

「那这个先放你这吧龙哥，我想起来我有点事先走了。」

 

白宇扔下这句话，立刻就跑开了，他怕他在呆在朱一龙身边，心里能跳出十只小兔子来。而在他刚跑开一会儿的时候，朱一龙就轻轻摸了摸嘴角，脸颊浮起了一层浅浅的粉色。

 

那之后白宇一整周都没去找朱一龙，反倒是高雨儿发现了他的不对劲。

 

「宇哥，你怎么不跑去找你哪个学长了？」

「你说，他要是是个直男怎么办？」

「不是，你今天怎么回事，牛头不对马嘴的？失恋了？」

「算不上，发生了一点小意外，我怕他会讨厌我，或者，和我保持距离」

「作为你这事的唯一知情者，我告诉你，不管发生什么事他都绝对不会讨厌你」

「为什么？」

「就运动会那天，瞎了眼的都看得出来，你差点摔那时候，他眼里的担心真的是，普通感情的人做不出来的」

「你又不是不知道，他就是一烂好人，换了别人肯定也这样」

「你等着吧，我跟你打包票，你这一周都没去找他，他这两天肯定得来找你」

 

下午放学的时候，高雨儿拍醒了趴在课桌上睡熟的白宇。

「醒醒，宇哥，你们家学长来找你了」

怕是他老妈叫他他都没有醒这么快过，反应过来之后立刻用手抹了两下脸，整了一下睡歪的刘海，立刻跑到教室门口去了。

「那个……龙哥有什么事吗？」

「你、你这周很忙吗？」

「没、啊对！是有点儿事。」

「哦，那你多注意休息，我今天找你，是想把这个给你。」

白宇这才看到他身后的地上放了个纸箱子，上面印着的，是和运动会同款的平衡车。

「这个啊，你拿着不就好了，本来都是你出力，我无所谓的。」

「运动会那个，还在我那里，这是我新买的，我猜你是喜欢这个，才会拉着我去玩那个游戏，所以就想着不如送你一台好了」

「龙哥这不好吧，这东西也不便宜啊。」

「没事，我奖学金还挺多的，生活费也够用，攒了不少钱，而且你生日不是快到了吗，就当是生日礼物吧。」

「那就谢谢龙哥了！」白宇转眼就像个小孩一样抱着盒子拆了起来。

刚站上平衡车还没动起来，就差点摔了个屁股墩，多亏朱一龙眼疾手快一把扶住了他。

「这东西看着简单，怎么这么难啊」

「我教你吧」朱一龙早就在家练了个七八分熟，此时看起来竟也玩的像模像样。

白宇偷偷拽了一下他的衣摆想捣一下乱，结果朱一龙根本没有防备，一个侧身扑到了白宇身上。

 

白宇靠着墙壁，动也不敢动，朱一龙的手就撑在他脸侧的位置，温热的呼吸直直打在他的脸上，太近了。【请想象壁咚】

 

他微微仰头看着朱一龙，脑子一热，凑上去亲了他，朱一龙的身子僵了几秒，像是放弃了什么，也轻轻抱住了他。夕阳透过他们打在身后的墙上，相拥的影子像极了一对热恋中的情侣。

 

回过神来的时候，两个人都喘着气有些害羞了起来。

「所以，龙哥你……是对我有那个意思的吗？」

「算…是吧，我也不知道我怎么了，你没来找我，我还有点不习惯了，就…就发现不一样了……」

那个傍晚，白宇鼓起勇气把自己半年来的感情都告诉了朱一龙，并向朱一龙发了誓。「龙哥，你等我，过两年我也和你考一个学校，然后就可以一直在一起了」

「好」说这个字的时候，朱一龙比以往任何时候，都要笑的好看。


End file.
